Clovis Galletta
| image = File:Ms. Galletta.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | gender = Female | location = Los Angeles | status = Alive | affiliation = Nunn Bush Shoes | birth = 1920 | weapon = Unarmed | actor = Iyari Limon }} Clovis Galletta is Character in L.A. Noire. She is shoe store clerk at Nunn Bush Shoes and a witness to the murder of Everett Gage, her boss. Ms. Galletta is first met in the case "Buyer Beware". She has a keen obsession in material possession, concerning herself with a set of pearl earings more than most anything during the case she appears in. Eventually she disregards them, but it's revealed through the case that she's been making payments on them for over a year. She lives on 11018 South Broadway, Apartment 5. Appearance The official notebook entry states her as 27 years old, with brown eyes and brown hair. Her overall appearance is that of a latina woman with tied back black hair in a bun, bright red lipstick and a pink dress. Personality Clovis is a victim of passion, striving after things that she can't afford but will willingly make payments on. This unfortunately gets her in trouble with her boss, which in turn gets him killed. After his death, she decides to lie (for unknown reasons) in regards to the actual events that took place. Claiming first that she was at lunch and then he was shot, then revealing the argument that her boss and Edgar Kalou had. Plot "Buyer Beware" While walking along the street in Los Angeles, Officer Cole Phelps is startled by five gunshots and hurries around the corner to find a huddled crowd. In the center is a body of man, bloodied and shot to death. And Phelps instructs everyone in the area to back up, giving him room. Moments later a patrolcar shows up with two officers, one of them being Cole's partner Ralph Dunn. Through Dunn's persuasian, he and the other officer hold off the crowd so that Phelps can do some investigative work of his own before the detectives arrive. Phelps begins to investigate the body, finding a letter in the man's suit jacket revealing a bank statement from the Bank of Arcadia to a "C. Galletta" for a pair of pearl earings retailed at $52.50. The paper goes on to detail her payments to several bank tellers, going on to total a list of 8 different payments with a remaining balance of $8.00 to be paid out on November 19, 1946. The earings have to be paid on or before January 7, 1947 otherwise it will be returned to stock. Phelps returns the letter to the man's jacket and investigates a nearby trashcan, locating a FN Browning 1922 in a nearby trashcan with the serial number 01138. Phelps then enters the store, Nunn Bush Shoes, where he runs into Ms. Galletta. Ms. Galletta instantly streams into a pile of tears, while being talked to by Phelps. Revealing the victim to be Everett Gage, her boss and the owner of the store she works in. As Phelps sits her down for an interview, she states that on her lunchbreak she looks around the nearby shops at lunch and that on her break, Mr. Gage burst in claiming that she was late back from lunch. The two made their way back to the store, her admitting that she felt angry over the ordeal. And while she was in front, she heard gunshots and saw her boss fall to the floor dead. Phelps doesn't believe this story and accuses her of lying, to which she responds asking what proof he has. When he brings up the bank statement found on Mr. Gage, her story quickly changes to reveal that while at Hartfield's Jewelry Store, Edgar Kalou the store owner showed her a watch that she thought was beautiful. When Mr. Gage stormed in, with he and Kalou entering a heated argument. Gage called everything in the store worthless, nickel-plated and made in Japan. Before he brought her back to the shoe store to work. As she entered the store, several shots were fired at Gage and he fell dead to the floor. When asked how many shows were fired, she states many. But after Phelps believes her and asks calmy for more detail, she reveals that five shots were fired one, then another. And three close together. After Cole finishes his interview, she asks one last time about the pearl earings. But disregards it, instead agreeing to testify against Mr. Kalou. It is assumed after this case she moves on to another line of work and might possibly be allowed to keep the earings. Case Appearances Patrol *Buyer Beware Category:Characters